


Самое красивое существо на свете

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Миди R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Проблема в том, что Крис верит: настоящая любовь, когда она придет, будет простой и ясной, естественной, как дневной свет. С Себастьяном это не прокатит.





	

**Author's Note:**

> обсценная лексика; герои курят травку; трансгендер!Себастьян. AU, ООС персонажей.

Крис считает, все должно быть просто. Если слишком уж сложно все выходит, так, может, это тебе знак — того не стоит. Он расстается с Томом по телефону, пока едет в междугороднем автобусе вдоль скучных серых полей. Они переписываются еще минут сорок после расставания, выясняя, кто из них больший мудак. Проблема в том, что Крис верит: настоящая любовь, когда она придет, будет простой и ясной, естественной, как дневной свет.

Автобус делает остановку на заправке, и Крис выходит размять ноги. Он смотрит на птиц, пролетающих под низким небом, смотрит на горы вдоль горизонта. Заходит в грязный маленький туалет и, пока отливает, думает о Томе. На кафельной стенке, перед глазами, синим маркером: «Будь матрас столешницей, а простыня страницей, мы были бы написаны двумя ??».

Туалетная поэзия. Нигде такой больше не сыщешь. 

Он прибывает на семейное торжество с трехчасовым опозданием.

***

С семьей проблем нет. Скотт — младший брат — проделал этот путь первым, и когда Крис сообщил родителям, что тоже гей, то просто пошел в нагрузку. Они редко видятся. Крис вгрызается в «Большое яблоко» со всех сторон, чередуя низкооплачиваемую работу с бесконечными кастингами (которые вообще никак не оплачиваются). Сейчас у него за плечами роль в экспериментальной постановке на задворках Бруклина и пара коммерческих съемок в рекламе. По слухам, ему дадут роль в сериале, который будут крутить в вечернее время по кабельному, но пока не было звонка, и Крис не хочет загадывать.

Он не бывал в Садбери много лет, но каждая улица кажется знакомой. 

***

Дом большой и красивый. На заднем дворе — бассейн. Чертова роскошь по меркам Садбери. Отец Криса проработал стоматологом двадцать два года, прежде чем уйти на пенсию, а мать все еще преподает танцы для дошколят. В Нью-Йорке он снимает комнату на девятом этаже, и там вмятина на стенке, на том месте, где кто-то пытался пришлепнуть таракана.

Стэны всегда были богатыми. Его мама близко дружила с миссис Стэн. Но в семействе Эвансов хорошие отношения не подразумевают частых встреч, так что... он огибает дом, топча газон, и улыбается разным незнакомым людям. Все улыбаются в ответ. Все расслабленны, у многих пластиковые стаканчики в руках. Крис тоже хочет раздобыть себе такой стаканчик. У бассейна мужчина с круглым животом жарит барбекю. Отец Криса рядом; когда они виделись в прошлый раз, волос у него на голове было побольше. 

Крис понимает, что у него только два варианта: немедленно напиться или тосковать весь оставшийся вечер.

Они обнимаются, потом Крис находит мать и ее обнимает тоже. Здесь две его сестры, а Скотт сейчас за границей, колесит по Европе с какой-то своей школьной подругой. Крис угощается пивом, затем вином. Таскает закуски, истыканные зубочистками, пока для него жарят ребрышки. Потом все садятся за большой пластмассовый стол, накрытый скатертью. Садовые стулья утопают ножками в газоне. Он какой-то ненормально зеленый. Людей много. Крис с трудом может припомнить повод этой большой встречи — какой-то юбилей, вот только у кого? Сам он — случайный гость. Так совпало, что родителей решил навестить в тот же уикенд, когда их позвали в гости, так что тоже получил приглашение. Чтобы не попасть впросак, он никого не поздравляет, ждет застольных речей, но все говорят о политике. По левую руку от него миссис Стэн. Он смутно помнит ее, помнит ее доброту, как она мазала ему тосты арахисовым маслом. Помнит Роберта, ее сына. Загорелое широкое лицо, торчащие волосы. Они вместе забирались на деревья и швыряли оттуда «боевые снаряды» во всех проходящих. Теперь Роберт сидит на стуле справа, откинувшись на спинку и выставив локоть. 

— Что нового, дружище? Как там, во внешнем мире?

— Инопланетные атаки, нашествие плотоядных лиан — ничего интересного, — отвечает Крис; его пальцы блестят от масла — ребрышки изумительные. — А что по эту сторону?

Роберт крутит квадратной ладонью перед лицом, и Крис не сразу соображает, что ему показывают. Обручальное кольцо сидит туго. Ну ничего себе, думает Крис. Прямо кадр из «Сингл лэдис». 

Крис облизывает пальцы, и парень напротив таращится. Он таращится весь вечер, и сначала Крис не берет в голову, но со временем распаляется. Он знает этот взгляд. Много времени провел в клубах, где люди смотрят так друг на друга.

Парень смазливый, с блядскими губами и тяжелыми черными волосами, которые неряшливо падают по обеим сторонам лица. Его руки кажутся очень хрупкими, когда он подносит стакан ко рту. 

Он смотрит и совсем не смущается, когда Крис ловит его на этом. 

На самом деле, маленький сукин сын лишь слегка запрокидывает голову, ухмыляясь, и Крис поднимает брови. Насколько мудачески это будет по шкале мудачества, если он закрутит интрижку спустя час после расставания? 

Он собирается выждать еще час-другой, прежде чем поддаться на провокацию.

***

Когда темнеет, зажигаются гирлянды, развешанные на ветках деревьев. Маленькие плывущие огоньки. Роберт курит, и пепел падает на траву. Крис дышит вечерним воздухом, вяло поддерживает разговор. Многие разошлись, некоторые танцуют у бассейна. Крис смотрит, как его родители топчутся в неуклюжем объятии. Он не хочет чувствовать себя таким одиноким, но не может ничего с этим поделать. Он думал, ему будет легче, если загрузить каждую свободную секунду поездками, вечеринками и встречами с едва знакомыми людьми, но на самом деле он где-то просчитался.

Мистер и миссис Стэн сидят рядом. Они вспоминают какие-то давние истории, смеются, и Крис снова глядит на парня напротив (Крис уже выяснил: его зовут Себастьян, как мультяшного краба). Тот выглядит рассеянным. Не притронулся к своей еде, зато перед ним на столе полчище скомканных салфеток. Себастьян следит за танцующими с тем тоскливым видом, который Крис запрещает себе принимать.

Крис пинает его под столом, и в награду получает изумленный-возмущенный-угрожающий взгляд. Он делает невинное лицо.

— Скотт планирует тоже перебраться в Нью-Йорк? — спрашивает мистер Стэн, и Крис пожимает плечами. Можно подумать, они со Скоттом состоят в тайном гейском братстве и обязаны делиться планами друг с другом. Скотт время от времени посылает ему открытки, чаще всего — из тех бесплатных, что раздают в магазинах, со всякой социальной рекламой. На обороте может быть только одна строчка из какой-нибудь песни или междометие. Крис любит Скотта, но в своей жизни не встречал более закрытого человека.

Он хочет перевести тему и в какой-то момент припоминает:

— Кстати, а где Бекки? — Младшая сестренка Роберта, вроде бы так ее звали. Возникает заминка, неловкая пауза. Семейство Стэн переглядывается, и Крис пугается, что девочка умерла. 

— Кто такая Бекки? — ровно спрашивает Себастьян, и что-то в его позе, в его голосе заставляет Криса сообразить.

***

Крис гостил в доме Стэнов в давнее, жаркое лето, когда ему было одиннадцать. Бекки была на пару лет его младше, а значит, ее просто не существовало.

Он не может вспомнить ее лицо. Смотрит — и не может вспомнить, каким оно было.

Они с Себастьяном курят, спрятавшись за террасой (если отец увидит, будет большой скандал: можешь долбиться в задницу, сколько душе угодно, но ради всего святого, Крис, никотин сгноит твои зубы).

— Что ты здесь забыл? — спрашивает Себастьян, выпуская дым между зубов. — Есть много способов лучше провести выходные.

— Обожаю вечеринки, обожаю чужую родню! А вот ты почему здесь торчишь?

— Я стараюсь посещать все семейные сборища. Мне нравится наблюдать, как Роберт всем объясняет «мою ситуацию».

Себастьян растягивает губы, но больше это похоже на внезапный зажим лицевого нерва. Кто Крис такой, чтобы судить. Однажды его завернули с кастинга, потому что его улыбка была «слишком американской».

— Некоторые тетушки слишком старые, чтобы понять, что произошло. Они считают, это какая-то ужасная подмена. В чем-то они правы, конечно.

Себастьян прислонился к стене дома, в его левой руке пластмассовый стаканчик. На дне немножко пива, в нем плавает предыдущий окурок. У Криса шумит в голове, так сладко шумит, как бывает при идеально рассчитанной дозе алкоголя (только вот ее невозможно рассчитать, и остается уповать на удачу).

Он смотрит на Себастьяна и пытается представить себе... и, кажется, может понять.

Сам он еще в средней школе решил, что уедет куда подальше. Нью-Йорк не был заветной целью, но стал лучшим вариантом из возможных, и Крис изучил каждую улочку, каждый квартал, каждую городскую легенду задолго до переезда. Он был слегка одержим. Ему все повторяли: «Там для тебя не найдется места! Таких как ты проглотят и выплюнут», но кто и когда слушал чужие советы?

Крис знает, на что это похоже — хотеть чего-то так сильно, что плевать уже на всех вокруг.

— Рано или поздно я тоже соберу вещички, — обещает Себастьян.

— Странно, что ты еще торчишь тут.

— Дай мне пару лет... Пока что все мои деньги улетели на операцию.

— Операцию? — Крис поднимает брови, и Себастьян удивленно скалится в ответ.

— А ты как думал? Тут прибавить, там убавить... Прежде всего я отрезал сиськи. Хотя, честно сказать, отрезать там было особо нечего... — Он смеется хриплым пьяным голосом и бросает окурок себе под ноги. Смеется, кажется, над Крисом, над выражением его лица.

Крис встречал раньше трансов — в Нью-Йорке он ходит в ЛГБТ-клуб, и для него это все не новый опыт. Но никогда раньше он не встречал человека, который бы настолько свободно говорил о таких вещах. Это сбивает с толку, и Крис боится ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, и больше помалкивает.

Тем не менее, к остальным гостям они так и не возвращаются. Остальные и вполовину не так интересны.

***

— Так странно, что мы тут сидим. Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь приедешь и что мы будем вот так болтать, — тянет Себастьян. — Вообще-то я твой фанат. — Они сидят на краю бассейна, опустив ноги в холодную неподвижную воду. Задний двор опустел, стулья повалил ветер, окна в доме погасли, только уличный фонарь и огоньки в ветках деревьев дают тусклый свет. — Когда станешь большой звездой, начну вырезать твои фотографии из газет и вклеивать в альбом, будь уверен. 

— С чего это?

— Я хорошо поладил с твоим отцом, и всегда спрашиваю о тебе, если мы видимся где-нибудь в городе. 

— С чего это? — повторяет Крис. Он нащупал в траве позади себя бутылку, но она пустая. Себастьян падает на спину, заложив руки за голову. Ноги его остаются в воде: бледные искаженные тени. 

— Не знаю. Сдвиг по фазе? Помнишь то лето, когда ты жил здесь?

— Смутно.

— Я помню очень хорошо. В основном тебя. Ты был такой красивый.

— Ну спасибо! — улыбается Крис. — А теперь я дерьмо на палочке?

— Сейчас тоже ничего. — Себастьян поворачивается к нему, глядит сквозь прядку волос, лежащую на лице. Где он, черт, выучился этим трюкам? — Но тогда. Ты был весь как из золота. Я подумал, что ты самое красивое существо на свете.

Крис припоминает: Бекки все таскалась за ними, подглядывала. Им удавалось отвязаться от навязчивой сестренки, всегда, каждый раз, и Крис не чувствовал такого пристального внимания. Он уже давно не чувствовал такого пристального внимания к себе. 

— Тогда я и втюрился в тебя, наверное. Но вряд ли я мог понять, что это значит. Просто решил, что хочу быть таким же, таким как ты.

— То есть... хочешь сказать, это из-за меня? Все это? — Крис неопределенно машет рукой. 

— Может, да, а может, нет.

— Как-то дико!

— Но тебе это льстит? Хоть немножко?

— ...Немножко.

— Вот это дико! — Себастьян смеется, блестят его зубы, Крису чудится — звериная пасть. «Пора завязывать», — говорит он себе, но к чему конкретно это относить, сам не знает. 

— Приезжай в Нью-Йорк, — щедро предлагает он, бездумно, бессвязно. — Я отведу тебя в «Альбатрос», познакомишься с ребятами. 

В клубе собираются чудики всех мастей и размеров, и он среди них — заурядный, как автобусный проездной. Но хорошо проводит время. Они много пьют, много говорят о любви и о деньгах, по пятницам — травести-шоу. Актеров подавляющее большинство. Крис хочет показать всем Себастьяна. Он красивый, и странный, и притягательный, и должен хорошо вписаться в ту атмосферу красивых-странных-притягательных. В Нью-Йорке они могут съесть по рогалику в Центральном парке, забраться по пожарной лестнице на крышу старой библиотеки, прокатиться на пароме на ту сторону, где живут более счастливые люди. 

— Ты можешь погостить у меня пару дней.

— В твоей жуткой конуре, где тараканы по стенкам размазаны?

Крис даже не помнит, когда он это успел рассказать. Он почти не говорил в этот вечер; и все-таки как-то умудрился обмолвиться о бесконечных кастингах, Томе, работе в закусочной, утренних пробежках и громком соседе снизу, который трахается так, будто гвозди вбивает. 

Какой кошмар. Он просто лежал тут и ныл, жаловался на жизнь, как последний придурок.

***

Они идут пешком через весь город: Себастьян провожает Криса до дома. Дом темный — обувная коробка, убожество с протекающей крышей, и кто обвинит Криса, что он всегда мечтал сбежать подальше? Лампочка над крыльцом мерцает, вокруг нее вьются мотыльки. Они садятся на ступеньки, чтобы выкурить по последней сигарете этой ночью. В пачке Себастьяна — последняя, так что они делят ее на двоих. 

— В детстве ты говорил, что станешь художником.

Это не совсем вопрос, но Крис отвечает:

— Художником? Ужас какой. Им ведь совсем не платят. То ли дело — актеры. — Он смеется собственной шутке, пока Себастьян раскуривает. Алая вспышка в густом светлеющем воздухе. 

— Ты всегда таскал с собой цветные карандаши — пытался нарисовать нашу кошку. 

— Эта старушенция никогда не сидела смирно. Неважно... я больше не рисую.

— Как жаль. — Себастьян вздыхает, складывается пополам, ложится грудью на колени, протянув руку с сигаретой далеко вперед. «Жаль, — думает Крис сонно, глядя на него. — И правда». 

— Что насчет тебя? Кем ты работаешь?

Себастьян расслабленно жмет плечами.

— Сейчас — в магазине на углу, а дальше — кто знает... 

— Но кем ты хочешь быть? — настаивает Крис, и осекается. Неуместный вопрос. Себастьян откидывает волосы от лица, его лоб безмятежно гладкий.

— Крутым кубинским старичком!

***

И странное дело: они все никак не могут расстаться. Ходят от дома к дому, от Криса к Стэну и обратно, провожают друг друга до одурения, пока не становится ясно, что никто из них не готов подняться по ступенькам крыльца и захлопнуть дверь.

На улице светает, пустые машины прижаты к обочинам дорог, как спичечные коробки. Все мальчишки в детстве делали это: ловили шмеля или муху, сажали в коробок и слушали. В каждом из коробков жужжание таинственным образом стихало — только время дай.

Удивительно.

Они заваливаются в садовый домик, когда уже не могут ни бродить, ни болтать, ни пить. Странное сооружение в глубине сада, совсем непонятно, для чего его тут поставили. Внутри куча старого хлама, плотнический станок и диван-книжка мшисто-зеленого цвета, заваленный газетами этак десятилетней давности. Крис раскидывает газеты, а Себастьян тем временем рыщет на полках, достает чайную жестянку и из нее заначку. Сворачивает косячок, сонно щурясь и опираясь о край станка. Крис наблюдает, как Себастьян неуклюже вертит самокрутку, и зевает так, что челюсть можно свернуть, и глаза его закрываются сами собой.

Они засыпают в обнимку, одетые, на годовой подписке «Воскресного садовода».

***

Крис просыпается от тычка под ребра.

— Я не чувствую руку! — жалуется Себастьян ему на ухо. Крис на ней лежит. Его колено втиснуто между бедер Себастьяна. Они оба пахнут не лучшим образом. На полу рядом с диваном — нераскуренный косяк и пустая бутылка.

Крис выходит в сад, шатаясь и щурясь. Он жалеет о своих солнечных очках, которые оставил в Нью-Йорке. В них он похож на какую-нибудь звезду, которая старается быть неприметной. Он нашел их в каком-то клубе, забытыми на раковине в мужском туалете.

Крис стоит в брызгах газонной поливалки, пока его футболка не прилипает к телу, а волосы не встают торчком. Он бросает взгляд через сад, потому что дверь дома хлопает, и оттуда выходит Роберт по каким-то своим делам. Они глядят друг на друга секунду, прежде чем Роберт отворачивается. Раз его все равно застукали выходящим из садового домика, мокрого и лохматого, Крис возвращается обратно.

***

Себастьян лежит на боку, подтянув колени к груди. Он поднимает голову, когда Крис заходит в домик. 

— Ты вернулся?

— Ну да, конечно. 

— Почему ты весь мокрый?

— Там идет дождь. Там страшная буря. Не советую тебе выглядывать наружу... деревья просто летают туда-сюда, как... такие... гигантские стрелы. Целые стволы. Вековой дуб проволокло до самого твоего дома.

— Надеюсь, от дома ничего не осталось?

— Только щепки. И флюгер.

— У нас нет флюгера. — Себастьян закрывает глаза, улыбаясь довольной сонной улыбкой. Крис садится на пол рядом с диваном, чтобы раскурить сигарету. 

— Что за странные люди, — бромочет он сквозь зубы, и сладкий дым наполняет комнату. Он откидывает голову назад, и Себастьян целует его в макушку, и Крис предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. — В общем, там сраный апокалипсис, великий потоп, и мы дрейфуем с тобой уже где-то в районе ЭлЭй, и следующие пару месяцев нам придется питаться чайками, что скажешь?

— Великолепно, — тянет Себастьян. Солнечный свет льется в окно сквозь слой пыли, сквозь толстые стекла, оставляя ромбы на полу.

Теперь Крис оглядывается и видит: батарея пустых бутылок вдоль окон, кокосовые безделушки, которые привозят со всех курортов, старенькая гитара в углу, мешки, полные стружки, столярные инструменты, которые выглядят так, будто их никто никогда не трогал. Это убежище, очень хорошо изображающее «творческую мастерскую»; Крис почти жалеет, что у него самого такого нет. Сперва он решил, это местечко мистера Стэна — когда жена совсем уж надоест, — но потом он видит плакаты, а с плакатов глядят патлатые рокеры и грудастые девицы, слишком современные, чтобы предназначаться старикану. 

— Как вы с Робом, нормально ладите? — спрашивает Крис, и Себастьян ворочается позади него, скрипит пружинами дивана.

— Что значит «нормально»? И с чем сравниваем? 

Он тянется за косяком. 

— Робби не знает, как со мной быть. Раньше все было более-менее понятно... Он делал за меня домашку, а я целовал его в щеку. Валялся тут на полу, пока он записывал свои отстойные кассеты. Его группа — просто тихий ужас. А уж когда они все начали отращивать бороды, прямо скажем, это были тяжелые времена. Он всегда знал, что я с причудами, а теперь притронуться ко мне боится. Пока я добивался перехода... а это, скажу тебе, было совсем непросто — взять хотя бы моих родителей, которых пришлось обработать как следует, чтобы они приняли такую мысль... все это время он делал вид, что меня не существует. Теперь отходит потихоньку... И я знаю, что если кто-то скажет обо мне лишнего, а он услышит, то пойдет и надерет всем задницы. 

— Тогда буду осторожен, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, — фыркает Крис, а Себастьян невозмутимо отвечает:

— Тебе я и сам задницу надеру.

Крис думает о том, что Себастьян никогда не расскажет. О том, как страшно было в первый раз назвать себя этим именем. Как соседи пристально вглядываются, пытаясь понять, кто перед ними — кто-то знакомый, уж точно, но ведь не может быть?.. Или все же?.. О том, как отец спросил у матери: «Что мы сделали не так?», и как доктор задавал ужасные вопросы, в самых чудовищных деталях выясняя, насколько серьезно его решение. О руках, которые трогали повсюду, и как пришлось раздеться, и о том, как долгие годы он раздевался, отвернувшись от зеркала, и едва касался себя в душе. О маленьких ублюдках, которые затаскивали его в мужской туалет, держали перед писсуаром и требовали доказать, что он «настоящий мальчишка», раз уж так всем говорит. О детском психологе, и другом, и еще одном, которого посоветовала школьная училка. О драках за школой, в которых он никогда не побеждал, и о том, как однажды он взял камень и раскроил череп мелкому Энди Тоссу, и его заставили прийти в больницу и извиниться, и все те мерзости, что говорили про него и писали на школьном шкафчике. И как Энди потом дразнили за то, что его «побила девчонка». И еще о том, как приходится всем объяснять каждый чертов раз, любому хоть немного знакомому человеку, словно это их собачье дело. И о том, что в удостоверении все еще написано его старое, «настоящее имя», и кто такая эта проклятая Бекки? О тех платьях, которые его заставляли надевать на Рождество и День благодарения, платья в клетку, в цветочек, в оборочку, которые мама покупала безудержно, пытаясь его заинтересовать. В них он чувствовал себя голым... хуже, чем голым... и все время ощущал стыд. Стыдно было всегда, постоянно, перед всеми. Особенно когда месячные пошли в первый раз, и он думал, что умрет, если кто-нибудь узнает.

А может, ничего такого, может, Крис все выдумывает, потому что он вообще часто это делает, и потому что он понятия не имеет, через что Себастьян прошел, но его небрежный тон и нарочитая откровенность никого не обманут.

Требуется огромная куча смелости для всей этой херни, и Крис видит эту смелость, и он слегка очарован. 

Травка расслабляет, но он уже чувствует это: то, к чему они неизбежно придут — может, когда докурят... поболтают немного... постебутся над девицами с плакатов... Его сердце стучит очень сильно, и что это? Трусит он, что ли? Такого не было со старшей школы, когда он первый раз купил презерватив, прежде чем отвезти Кэйси в открытый кинотеатр. Но сейчас все сложнее, даже слишком сложно. И Крис хочет попробовать все равно.

И когда Себастьян садится, и газеты шуршат под ним, и его волосы раскиданы по плечам, и горло дергается, когда он с усилием сглатывает... и спрашивает этак небрежно: «Ну что, мы трахаться будем?» — тогда Крис кивает.

***

Крис всегда видит все словно со стороны. Он не может не замечать кинематографичность жизни. Ничего не поделать: то и дело ловит себя на том, будто играет в сцене, говорит по написанному сценарию, так все красиво и гладко. Его учили, как правильно целоваться: как наклонить голову, как положить ладонь, чтобы не закрывать партнеру лицо, что делать с бровями. Он мастерски целуется. Только иногда не может сосредоточиться: закрывает глаза и чувствует, как мигает огонек камеры, запись идет, фоновая музыка, видит себя со стороны, пытается двигаться более естественно... какое уж тут удовольствие. С Томом так было и с теми, кто до него: Крис мало кому говорил про этот свой маленький задвиг, но кое с кем поделился.

У него есть подруга, рыжая. Она красит волосы раз в месяц, а то и чаще. И чем более ядовитый оттенок они приобретают, тем более дерзкой она становится. 

— Так ты никогда не влюбишься, — обрезала она однажды, когда Крис ныл ей про свой последний роман. — Это не кино, а жизнь. Забудешь — и все, считай, никакого удовольствия больше. Вы, актеры, несчастные люди.

Когда они с Себастьяном целуются, лежа на полу в ворохе газет, Крис не может отделаться от мысли, что где-то видел это уже прежде. Картинка достаточно яркая, и он перебирает в голове названия. Откуда это может быть? Какой-нибудь французский арт-хаус, не иначе. Себастьян цепляет его подбородок, стискивает пальцами так, что челюсть болит. Крис открывает глаза и встречается с тяжелым пристальным взглядом. Их лица так близко, носы вжались друг в друга, а губы так и горят. Крис поднимает руки и гладит шею Себастьяна, нежную тонкую кожу, оттягивая ворот футболки до тех пор, пока не обнажаются ключицы, и Себастьян сдается, отпускает его, закрывает глаза, мотает башкой, растрепав волосы, и тихо стонет. Крис целует, кусает, посасывает, дюйм за дюймом, футболка ужасно мешает.

Кто вообще изобрел эти чертовы штуки. 

Тело Себастьяна под его руками — живое, тонкое. Бедра движутся навстречу бедрам Криса, звериные бездумные движения. Джинсы держатся на честном слове и старом потертом ремне, пряжка вжимается Крису в живот. Себастьян впивается пальцами в его волосы, которые слишком короткие для таких трюков. 

Крис нарушает все правила экранных поцелуев. 

Он вообще-то жутко возбужден. Просто до невозможности.

Он отстраняется, чтобы стянуть с себя штаны, и тянется к пряжке ремня, но Себастьян ловко ускользает. Встает и глядит сверху вниз, и черт разберет, что там у него за выражение на лице, но он начинает раздеваться — неторопливо, но четко, и спустя минуту стоит там без одежды, посреди комнаты, в солнечном свете.

— Иди сюда, — бормочет Крис хрипло, тянет руки; он не хочет прерываться, ему на самом деле немножко страшно, потому что он не представляет, что делать с Себастьяном в постели и как доставлять ему удовольствие, и надеется, что все случится само, если они будут распалены достаточно; и потому что он не представляет, сможет ли сделать это, понравится ли ему, и если вдруг не понравится, сможет ли он удачно изобразить... в общем, он хочет просто начать, а там поглядим, и он не представляет, для чего Себастьяну нужно устраивать этот стриптиз, но не смотреть не может.

На худой крепкий торс, на два темных шрама поперек груди, на пушистый лобок, где волосы кудрявые и черные, и нет ничего похожего на нормальный человеческий член. На всю эту безнадежную открытость. 

— Иди сюда, — повторяет Крис сдавленно, а Себастьян разводит ноги.

— Сначала я хочу, чтобы ты внимательно посмотрел. Подумал и решил, сможешь ли ты с этим проснуться утром.

И оттого что Себастьяну приходится так демонстрировать себя, предупреждать, оговаривать условия — от всего этого сердце Криса разбивается.

— Я точно знаю, что хочу с этим заснуть, — говорит он грубо и снова тянет руку. — Иди сюда.

Себастьян улыбается.

***

Они лежат, обнявшись. Себастьян растянулся на Крисе, словно огромный костлявый кот, его волосы лезут Крису в лицо. Рука Криса блуждает по спине Себастьяна, между его лопаток, вдоль позвоночника, до поясницы и чуть ниже.

— В следующий раз я тебя поимею, — предупреждает Себастьян, дыша в шею Крису, касаясь его своими чудовищными губами (потому что эти губы вытворяли чудовищные вещи с Крисом, и он не против повторить, даже если Себастьян захочет воспользоваться каким-нибудь уродским силиконовым дилдо или наденет страпон, который со всеми этими ремешками и затяжками похож на лошадиную сбрую). 

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — глупым тоном произносит Крис, ведет кончиками пальцев вверх и вниз, и не замечает все эти крохотные поцелуи, которые оставляет Себастьян на участке между его шеей и плечом.

Он собирался отбыть в Нью-Йорк сегодня вечером, однако может задержаться на недельку, но в понедельник скажут наверняка, получил ли он роль в сериале, и его приглашение все еще действует, и Себастьян может занять половину его надувного матраса в крысиной клетке, которая зовется комнатой, и они даже могут сгонять в Центральный парк и пропустить по стаканчику в Альбатросе, и что угодно, только вряд ли все будет так просто. Крис чувствует, что не будет, что это будет охренеть как сложно, а он-то считал, что настоящая любовь должна быть естественной, как дыхание или дневной свет, без всех этих чертовых заморочек.

Ну, может, он ошибался.


End file.
